This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Director's Office provides oversight and overall responsibility for the scientific, administrative and operational functions of the Center. The Director, with input from the Executive Committee, faculty and the Board of Scientific Advisors, develops and implements the scientific direction and planning for the Center. This includes determining future funding opportunities, long range strategic planning, establishing collaborative agreements with other institutions and representing the Center's interests with our host institution and funding institutions. The Director's Office is also responsible for allocation of resources to the various departments at the Center. Administrative and Operational oversight is also provided from the Director's Office with primary responsibility for supervision of Administrative Services, Facilities Services and IT Services. Each of these units has a manager who reports to the Director's Office. The major achievements of the last year were 1) completion of several construction/renovation projects and 2) obtained select agent approval for an existing, newly renovated BSL-3 facility.